LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the London Natural History Society database for use in the London Bird Report. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found HERE. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). ''To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. ''The 2010 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. 'Saturday 12th October 2013' *Alexandra Park: 1-2 Brambling, 35 Redwing mostly W, 5+ Meadow Pipits, 2 Chiffchaffs(Gareth Richards, Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: 60 Redwing over, also 2 Little Egrets in East Marsh (Andrew Self) *Crossness: 1 Green Sandpiper, 12 Song Thrush, 9 Redwing, 2 Chiffchaff (James Lowen) *Kentish Town: 3 Chiffchaffs at Arctic Street this morning (Pete Mantle) *Tyttenhanger: Great White Egret on scrape. (Alan Lewis) 'Friday 11th October 2013' *Alexandra Park: 139 Redwing W, 2 Fieldfare W by 0800 (Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones). *Amwell: 7 adult Whooper Swan on lake then flew S towards Rye Meads (Twitter). *Brent Reservoir: vis-mig - 360+ Redwing W, 3 Fieldfare W, 5 Song Thrush, Grey Wagtail S (Andrew Verrall). *Brockley and Ladywell Cemetery: 5 Chiffchaff, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Song Thrush, Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam) *Brookmill Park SE8: Mandarin, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Hanwell W7: 20-30 Goldfinch in a single flock - always a few around but not usually this many together (Rob Mills) *London Wetland Centre: 8 Snipe, Kingfisher, 3 Pintail 1m 2f, c55 Wigeon, Sparrowhawk, Peregrine (Matt Palmer); 6 Pintail 1m 5f, 2 Mandarin, 2 Peregrine, 34 Snipe, 2 Jack Snipe, 2 Ringed PLover NW, 3 Water Rail, 2 Skylark NW, 23 Redwing S, 5 alba Wagtail NW, 6 Rock Pipit '''1 NW 09.50 & 5 NW 13.50, 3 Chiffchaff, 9 Siskin, 13 Brambling N/NW, 1 '''Hawfinch '''low W 12.25 (R.Kaye) *Rainham Marshes: '''Kittiwake season-1st W, 2 Little Gulls also Common Scoter season-1st male (Twitter). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 6 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 220 Redwing W/NW 08:40-12:45, 2 Fieldfare NW 10:00 (birdman_euston) *Swanley Park: 30 Redwing (Andy Meaton) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Great White Egret still (BirdGuides). *Totteridge Valley: Buzzard being mobbed by 12+ Crows, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6 Teal (Darlands Lake) (Xav) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood - Short-eared Owl (KJMcmanus, Lol Cumming). *Wanstead Flats: m Ring Ouzel still broom fields early morning showing well, 400+ Redwing, Fieldfare, 20+ Song Thrush, 6 Skylark, 10+ Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, 10+ Pied Wagtail, 3 Linnet, Lesser Redpoll, Reed Bunting, 2 Wigeon pr, 10+ Gadwall, 10+ Shoveler, 4 calling Chiffchaff, 2 Kestrel (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan/Sally Hammond) *Worcester Park: 70 Redwing W at 1045, 1 Swallow, 75 Stock Doves on field (Bob Smith) 'Thursday 10th October 2013' *Blackheath: 1 Chiffchaff in Dips (James Lowen) *Brent Reservoir: 13 Grey Herons, Jack Snipe, 10 Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper, Lapwing, 2 Chiffchaff, big Redw'g movement 07.00 to after 12.00 with vis-mig - 753 Redwing W, 5 Fieldfare W, 86 Starling W, 21 Greenfinch (Andrew Verrall, John Gravatt, Derek Turner). *Camden: 50 Redwings W over Camden Garden Centre at 1100 (Pete Mantle) *Dollis Hill NW2 (Gladstone Park) TQ 223858: Common Buzzard soaring at 1400 (Pete Mantle) *Holborn: 400+ Redwing over New Oxford St 7.40-8.30am (Jamie Partridge) *London Wetland Centre: 35 Meadow Pipit W, 24 Redwing SW, Siskin SW, 2 Chiffchaff, Yellow-legged Gull 1w (Adam Salmon). *North Finchley: c20 Redwing W mid-morning (John Colmans). *Paddington Green: c'375' Redwing SW before 08:00 (Twitter). *Rainham Marshes: 300 Redwing, 2 Fieldfare, Water Pipit season-1st, Marsh Harrier (Tweets). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 12 Shoveler, 4 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, 2750 Redwing record W/SW 0920-1100 (peak 0950-1050) most along south side of Park, 43 Fieldfare low W 1025-1040 (birdman_euston) *Richmond Park: c'880' Redwing WNW-WSW 11.00-12.00 after which passage ceased, Buzzard low (J.Wilczur); Red Kite (S.Read per JW). *Southgate N14 (Grovelands Park): 2 Firecrest m&f calling & feeding in holly along wooden fencing near Ranger's Hut 12:35-12:45hrs (Robert Callf). *Staines Reservoirs: 2 Brent Goose season-1st till 07.20 when flew off NW, 2 Black-necked Grebe, Greenshank, Common Sandpiper (Dave Morris per FJM) *Sutcliffe Park, Kidbrooke: 2 Little Grebe, 5 Tufted Duck, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 House Sparrow (Conrad Ellam) *Thorney CP: 28 Redwing, Green Woodpecker, Grey Heron, Red Kite, Jay, 3 Great Crested Grebes, Chiffchaff, 3 Mute Swans (Sue Giddens). *Thorpe Park: c'1700' Redwing over till 10.30 hrs (David Darrell-Lambert via Twitter). *Victoria Tower Gardens, Westminster: juv Common Tern patrolling the river between Westminster and Lambeth bridges at 14:45 then E (Frank Nugent). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood - 1100+ '''Redwing, 3 Fieldfare (KJMcmanus). *Wanstead Flats: '''Ring Ouzel '''pitched down south of Long Wood 07:50, '''1650+ Redwing, 30+ Fieldfare, 10+ Song Thrush, 4 Mistle Thrush, 5 Brambling (Long Wood/Esso Copse), 4 Siskin, 10+ Chaffinch, 3 Linnet, 2 Reed Bunting, 15+ Meadow Pipit, 10+ Pied Wagtail, 4 Skylark, 8 Chiffchaff, Blackcap, 10 Gadwall, 4 Shoveler, m Pochard, 2 Common Buzzard, Peregrine Falcon, 2-3 Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk, Common Snipe (Nick Croft/Barry Bishop/Harry Lacey) *Wimbledon Common: c'220' Redwing W in 15 mins c9.30 (J.Wilczur). 'Wednesday 9th October 2013' *Alexandra Park: negligible viz mig just 2 Meadow Pipits, Siskin h 0700-0740 (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret, Jack Snipe, 10 Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper, Lapwing, Chiffchaff, 18 Redwing W (Andrew Verrall); 5 Wigeon, f Pintail, 254 Teal, 12 Common Snipe, 2 Green Sandpiper - 11.00am (Roy Beddard). *Brookmill Park SE8: Mandarin, 2 Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Chiffchaff, Fieldfare W (Conrad Ellam) *Crossness: 8 Black-tailed Godwit, 20+ Lapwing, 40+ Redshank, 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Common Snipe, Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Peregrine, Kingfisher, Stonechat, Cetti's Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam & Mike sorry, can't remember surname) *Fairlop Waters: Boating Lake - 6 Lapwing settled briefly on island, Grey Wagtail, f Gadwall 10:30am-11:30am (Mick Charles) *Greenwich Peninsula SE10: Ring Ouzel m season-1st 8.00am on Thames foreshore by the Soccer Dome (Richard Green) *Grovelands Park N21: f Firecrest 'calling in holly tree (approx TQ308942) opposite hut along entrance path from Broad Walk at 12.15pm (Simon West) *Harringay N4 (Green Lns/Turnpike Ln): probable '''Olive-backed Pipit '''reported N over Duckett's Common at 0915 (per RBA) ''Anyone have more details on this??? *KGV Reservoir: f Smew, 4f Goosander flew in from north and went straight to sleep, m Goldeneye, Red Kite N, 2 Buzzard over Chingford, 18 Meadow Pipit (Paul Whiteman, Mike Messenger, Kieth) *London Wetland Centre: Wheatear, Shelduck, Garganey juv, 2 Pintail, 153 Shoveler, 14 Snipe, 2 Kingfisher (WWT website) *Pinner HA5 (Abbotsbury Gardens): '''Red Kite, Meadow Pipit and 2 Jackdaw over (Jon Ridge). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 8 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, 2 Redwing over, Wheatear, 2 Pied Wagtail, 3 Meadow Pipit S, Siskin h (birdman_euston) *Richmond Park: 2 Northern Wheatear Holly Lodge old riding ring west of horse paddocks (Franko J Maroevic) *Snaresbrook: Swallow S, Siskin N, Reed Bunting h, 8+ Goldfinch over, 7 Chaffinch various directions, 9 Redwing over, 3 Song Thrush, 6 Meadow Pipit S, Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Gadwall, Kingfisher, 2 Coal Tit, Goldcrest, 7 Jay (Stuart Fisher) *Southwark Street SE1: Jay (D. Charman) *Staines Reservoirs: 2 Black-necked Grebe, 5 Goldeneye, Greenshank, 2 Common Sandpiper (Bob Warden) *Swanley Park: Buzzard W 11.10am (Andy Meaton) *Three Mills E3: 6 Pied Wagtails, 2 Grey Wagtails, 3 Grey Heron, 2 Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, Dunnock, Greenfinch, Wren, Kingfisher, 2 Egyptian Goose, possible Ringed Plover (Neil Preston)'' please use the standard format'' *Tottenham Marshes: f Peregrine, Little Egret, Kingfisher on old Lea River, Grey Wagtail, Green Woodpecker, Buzzard over Banbury Reservoir - 12.30-13.15 (Davey Leach) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 2+ Chiffchaffs (Bob Watts). *Wanstead Flats: 1-2 Lesser Redpoll, 9 Linnet, 25+ Goldfinch, 2 Reed Bunting, Redwing, 6 Song Thrush, 20+ Blackbird, 30+ Meadow Pipit, 10+ Pied Wagtail, 21 Gadwall, 14 Shoveler, 2m Teal, 2 Skylark (Nick Croft) *Woolwich Ferry: juv Common Tern early pm (Conrad Ellam). 'Tuesday 8th October 2013' *Alexandra Park: Reed Bunting SW 0715 (& then same or another heard 0730 - site first for year), also 4 Redwings and small finch and wagtail movements (Bob Watts); 2 Meadow Pipits on ground SW cricket pitch perimeter 09.30 (Jonathan Cooke); 5+ Chiffchaffs 1745 (Bob Watts). *Battersea Park: Gasometer - Peregrine; Lake - 3 Egyptian Geese (1 fledged juv) must have flown in, Cormorants coming in to roost from cNW, 3+ Grey Herons going out the same way (Michael Mac). *Brent Reservoir: Hawfinch W, 33 Greenfinch, 21 Chaffinch, 9 Song Thrush, 5 Redwing, 9 Pied Wagtail, 13 Meadow Pipit S; f Peregrine flying to Colindale (- vis-mig 07.00-08.45 - Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall); 11.00am Little Egret, Lapwing,12 Common Snipe, 3 Green Sandpiper (Roy Beddard). *Brookmill Park SE8: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *East India Dock Basin: Kingfisher, Chiffchaff, 70 Teal (John Archer). *Grovelands Park: 2 Firecrest m&f displaying, calling & feeding in holly nr Ranger's Hut 11:27-11:35hrs (Robert Callf). *London Wetland Centre: Garganey juv, 2 Jack Snipe, Redshank, Green Sandpiper, 21 Snipe, 4 Siskin (WWT). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: m Kestrel, juv Hobby (yr-tick at last) high S 07:35 east of Hill then dove back toward Heath - seen 07:50 flapping SW eating prey on the wing, Jackdaw 10:10 first I've seen on grd here - tried for 20+min to join 30 c_crows & m'gpie eating oak & ash mast nr playing fields a37 but rebuffed so left reluctantly Nish, 12 Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Redwing over, Grey Wagtail SW, Meadow Pipit over (birdman_euston) *Snaresbrook/Leyton Flats: Firecrest in hollies north of Gilberts Slade early am, 6 Meadow Pipit, 10+ alba Wagtails over, 4 Song Thrush, 15 Redwing through, 3 Gadwall, 4 Coal Tit, Goldcrest (Stuart Fisher) *South Norwood CP: Common Buzzard, Hobby, Kingfisher (Steven Robinson) *Swanley Park: Little Grebe (first site record) (Andy Meaton) *Three Mills E3: Kingfisher, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Grey Wagtails, 3 Grey Heron, Pied Wagtail, 2 Egyptian Goose (Neil Preston) *Tyttenhanger GPs:' Great White Egret' flew off S 7.15 (Alex Lewis Herts site); seen again at 11.30 with 3 Little Egrets and Heron - caught & ate 7-in fish at South Lake along the causeway (Geoff Crabtree). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood - 27 Little Egret, Snipe (KJMcmanus). *Wanstead Flats: 2 Yellow Wagtail, 15+ Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 30+ Meadow Pipit, 5 Skylark, Reed Bunting, 6 Linnet, 7 Redwing, 8 Song Thrush, 4 Mistle Thrush, 8 calling Chiffchaff, 5 Blackcap, 10 Gadwall, Teal, 10 Shoveler (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan/John Whele) *Worcester Park: Northern Wheatear, Kingfisher, 60 Stock Doves (Bob Smith) 'Monday 7th October 2013' *Alexandra Park: Common Teal Tunnel Res, Chiffchaff (Bob Watts). *Blackheath: 6 Redwing W at dawn (James Lowen) *Brent Reservoir: 2 Little Egret, f Pintail North Marsh; vis-mig 07.00 - 152 Redwing, 6 Mistle Thrush, Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, 104 Starlings, few finches (Andrew Verrall). *Brookmill Park SE8: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Crystal Palace Park: TV Transmitter - m Peregrine 100m vertical dive (like a stone) off girder behind bushes and came up with small passerine; Lake - 3 Shoveler, 1 Collared Dove, 3 Cormorants flew off before dusk, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 27 (low) Starling roosting on football lights (Michael Mac). *Grovelands Park: singing m Firecrest in holly - wooded area SE of lake near playground 17:33-17:50, 5 Great Crested Grebe 2ad 3juv, 2 Shoveler (Robert Callf). *Heathrow Airport: steady trickle of Redwings over today (Adam Cheeseman) *Leyton, Orient Way: Whinchat, 2 Chiffchaff (JW Davies) *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: 50+ Redwing W, 6 Song Thrush, 15 Meadow Pipit (viz mig), 5 Mistle Thrush, 11 Chaffinch, 3 Grey Wagtail, Kingfisher, f Tawny Owl calling in Gilberts Slade early am in the dark, 4 Gadwall on Eagle Pond (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: Bittern season-1st middle reedbed channel, Stonechat, 3 Siskin, 16 Redwing W, 14 Song Thrush W, 12 Meadow Pipit, Swallow, 22 Snipe (Adam Salmon). *Lower Clapton E5: c20 Redwing NW over Rushmore Rd/Almack Rd at 0815 - my first of the autumn (Alastair Dent) *Osterley Park: Barn Owl, Kingfisher, c30 Redwing (KFr) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 8 Chiffchaff - Sylvia warblers vanished overnight, Redwing feeding pm wildlife gdn area 20 (birdman_euston) *Richmond Park: 1 Stonechat male in hawthorn valley, 65 Meadow Pipit on Bog area - evng (Franko J Maroevic *Sewardstone: 15 Fieldfare season-1st NW 1020, 190 Redwing W 0940, 2 Swallow SW 0935, 7 Meadow Pipit, Chiffchaff (Martin Shepherd). *Staines Reservoirs: Greenshank (S Basin/W bank), Yellow Wagtail (causeway railings), Common Sandpiper (N Basin/E bank), Meadow Pipit (causeway), Little Grebe (N Basin) - 17.20-18.10 (A. Luscombe). *Tyttenhanger GPs:' Great White Egret' and Little Egret still present on scrape & viewable from causeway at 5.30 pm; Green Sandpiper and 5+ Wigeon on the main GP (Simon West) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood - Rock Pipit, 15+ Redwings W (KJMcmanus); Banbury - f Long-tailed Duck still present 11am, also Kingfisher, 6 Little Egret, 7 Meadow Pipit, 4 Little Grebe, Chiffchaff (Lol Bodini) *Wanstead Flats: 140+ Redwing S/W, 6 Song Thrush, 20+ Blackbird, 5 Mistle Thrush, 30+ Meadow Pipit, 10+ Pied Wagtail, 6 calling Chiffchaff, Blackcap, 5 Skylark, Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Teal, 3 Gadwall, 10 Shoveler, f Pochard, 8 Linnet, 15+ Common Gull (Nick Croft) *Wimbledon Park Lake: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Northern Wheatear, Grey Wagtail (Martin Daniel) 'Sunday 6th October 2013' *Amwell & Rye Meads: Osprey S Amwell, later Rye Meads for 30 mins (Herts website). *Brent Reservoir: 5''' Little Egret most ever, 7 Wigeon, '''Jack Snipe briefly, 12 Common Snipe, 2 Lapwing, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, Whitethroat seen; vis-mig 07.00 incl Rock Pipit, 38 Meadow Pipit, 5 Siskin and Reed Bunting (Brent Birders). *Brookmill Park SE8: Kingfisher, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker (Conrad Ellam) *Camden Town: 2 Chiffchaffs singing in trees along Hawley Rd at 0845 (Francis Tusa). *Dalston (Ramsgate St): 2 Grey Wagtail 10am (G Howie) pics *Greenwich Ecology Park: Sparrowhawk fem, 4 Chiffchaff, 2 Grey Wagtail, Reed Bunting fem 09.55 (Richard Green); Common Snipe, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Greenwich Peninsula: 3 Chiffchaff, 2 House Sparrow, 2 Meadow Pipit, 12 Linnet 12 (Richard Green) *Grovelands Park, Winchmore Hill: Firecrest associating closely with a Goldcrest in conifers off path behind ranger's cottage 11.45, also a possible Yellow-browed Warbler '''in the vicinity of the stick fence along the same path 11.15 - only seen briefly after which I couldn't relocate it but it looked a good bet; it would be worth a look if you live in the vicinity (I. Darbyshire). *Hampstead Cemetery: Jay (Matt Reed). *Hampstead Heath: Skylark over Parliament Hill at 08:30, also 30+ Meadow Pipit, 8 Swallow and Linnet 08:00-09:15 (Frank Nugent). *Hanwell W7: 4 Common Buzzard 2 W 13:20 & 2 E 13:34, '''Common Crane '''gliding N at a good height 13:45 (Rob Mills) *Hanwell W7 (River Brent): 3 Common Teal f, Little Grebe, Grey Wagtail (Rob Mills) *Harmondsworth Moor: Blackcap, Cetti's Warbler (h), Great Crested Grebe, 2 Green Woodpecker, Jay, Pochard, Sparrowhawk (V Williamson, R Woolley) *High Holborn: Common Buzzard low 14.00, also 2 Peregrine (Jamie Partridge) *Leyton, Jubilee Park/Orient Way: '''Whinchat and male Stonechat in Ive Lane Sports Ground TQ373867, Redwing over, 5 Song Thrush, 4 Grey Wagtail, Reed Bunting over, Yellow Wagtail, 17+ Meadow Pipit (mostly SW), 2 Blackcap, 2 Reed Warbler and fem Whitethroat in the scrub on island at junction of Orient Way & Ruckholt Rd (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: Red-crested Pochard drake, Pintail drake, 16 Snipe, 4 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 6 Meadow Pipit S, 4 Swallow S, Linnet S (J.Wilczur). *Oxleas Woods, Eltham SE9: 2 Common Buzzard circling with one hovering at one point 14.10-14.20hrs then both headed SE (John Reid) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Garganey, 4 Greenshanks, 10 Pintails - Aveley Pools, Hobby and 3-4 Kestrels (Ian Bradshaw) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: m Kestrel, 8 Chiffchaff 1 subsong, 7 Blackcap, fresh-plumaged Lesser Whitethroat sunning in OGS Pen area 39 at 0900 here by one day I believe - prev'y 1967, Redwing over, 6 alba Wagtail SW c0810 (birdman_euston) *Richmond Park: Short-eared Owl over Pond Slade at 7.50am - first saw it when overhead flying N then circled before turning back & flying S; also 2 Reed Bunting, Grey Wagtail, 2 Stonechat, 30+ Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail over, Redwing all Pond Slade (Oscar Dewhurst); 18 Buzzard 12.00-16.00 mainly SW & SE, Red Kite, juv Hobby (J.Wilczur). *Staines Moor: Firecrest (with big Long-tailed Tit flock in hawthorns by the river Colne), 5 Chiffchaff, Yellow Wagtail, Peregrine, Cetti's Warbler, 2 Buzzard and Kingfisher (Jim and Tony Sweetland) *Ten Acre Wood area: Sparrowhawk, Lapwing, Kingfisher, c60 Meadow Pipit, 18 Skylark 13 on site & 5 high over together, f Blackcap, Nuthatch, 11 Rook, 3 Reed Bunting, c45 Linnet (Neil Anderson) *Walthamstow Marshes: paddocks - 7 Meadow Pipit, 20+ Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 3 Mistle Thrush; north marsh - 2 Chiffchaff (1 singing) (JW Davies) *Wanstead Flats: Spotted Flycatcher '''(different bird to yesterday), '''Stonechat, Yellow Wagtail, 20+ Meadow Pipit, 2 Grey Wagtail, 5+ Pied Wagtail, 8 calling Chiffchaff, 6 Blackcap, 6 Linnet, Siskin, 8 Gadwall, 8 Shoveler, f Pochard, Kestrel, 8 Skylark (Nick Croft/Dan Hennessy/Bob Vaughan) *Wanstead Park: 4 calling Chiffchaff, Coal Tit, 4 Meadow Pipit, 14 Gadwall, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) *Wimbledon Park Lake: Polish-ringed Black-headed Gull TTH8 again present at 0845, 3 Meadow Pipits (Martin Daniel) *Woolwich Ferry: no sign Little Gull 930am (James Lowen) *Wormwood Scrubs: Short-eared Owl at 0910 that appeared to be flushed from the grassland. Slowly gained height tailed by crows before heading north. Minutes later it reappeared low over the grassland being mobbed by crows & a Kestrel. Headed north for the final time; also Yellow Wagtail over, c6 Pied/alba Wagtail over, Redwing, c14 Chiffchaff, male Blackcap, 2 Jackdaw, c4 Reed Bunting, c40 Meadow Pipit (The Scrubbers) 'Saturday 5th October 2013' *Barking Bay: Guillemot drifted into the bay at 3:06pm then swam strongly towards Crossness diving to escape a gull above it (V.Halley-Frame & P.Hawkins). *Bow Creek Ecology Park: 40 Teal, 6 Redshank, 2 Cormorant, Tufted Duck (Matt Reed). *Brent Reservoir: 2 Little Egret, male Mandarin, 2 Wigeon, 9 Common Snipe, Lapwing, male Peregrine flushed 200+ Woodpigeons on Fields/Bunds, 3 Chiffchaff; vis-mig 07.00 incl late Hobby high S, 6 Redwings, 2 Meadow Pipits, 3 Pied Wagtails, 26 Chaffinch, 58 Greenfinch (Pete Lowman, Andrew Verrall). *Broadwater GP: 2 Raven high N cronking at 13.50 (Roger and Sylvia Morton) *Crayford Marshes: 6 Greenshank, 4 Ruff, 100+ Redshank, Little Stint, Spotted Redshank, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 70+ Dunlin, 35+ Ringed Plover, 2 Golden Plover, Snipe, Curlew Sandpiper (P Kite, J Foot) *Crossness: Guillemot on Thames off Golf Centre at 8.30am then swam/drifted upriver, 2 Sandwich Tern downriver at 8.05am, Ruff on foreshore off Golf Centre, 2 Common Tern, Whinchat, 4 Wigeon, 3 Common Sandpiper, 2 Little Egret, ad Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Snipe, Kingfisher, 6+ Chiffchaff (John Archer, Richard Bonser, Mike Robinson et al). *East India Dock Basin: Peregrine (dome), House Sparrow, Jay, Grey Wagtail, 6 Long-tailed Tit (Paul Hyland) *Enfield Playing Fields EN1: Wheatear - almost a garden tick (Phil Rhodes). *Epsom Downs: 2 Golden Plover N (Steve Gale) *Fairlop Waters: 2 Grey Wagtail, 3 Wheatear, 2 Stonechat, 10 Red-legged Partridge (Neil Twyford, Alan Thomas) *Gallions Reach: Guillemot on Thames at 14:00 (Frank Nugent). *Hackney (nr Hackney Central Stn): 2 Grey Wagtail, Jay (Nigel May). *Hampstead Heath: 3 Wigeon, 12 Gadwall at Highgate 1 pond, 5 Shoveler, Common Gull at Hampstead 1 pond, 2 Linnet, 20+ Meadow Pipit, Yellow Wagtail, 3 Swallow over Parliament Hill (Frank Nugent). *Hendon (Peel Centre): 2 Peregrine - pr present most days recently (presumably hunting round Brent Reservoir as well as on playing fields) (kw) *Kilburn: Jay over Kilburn High Rd (Matt Reed). *King George V Reservoir: drake Pintail, f Mandarin, 5 Goosander, red-head Smew, 8 Little Grebe, 9 Little Egret, Dunlin, 2 Redshank, 3 Common Buzzard, f Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, m Kestrel, Wheatear prob 'Greenland', 11 Meadow Pipit, 8 Pied Wagtail, 2 Grey Wagtail, Cetti's Warbler (N. Smith, H. Lynes & S. Hamilton). What time did you see the Sme? A friend described a similar bird on the Thames at noon opposite Teddington and Richmond at 4 o/c (Phil Davies). KGV Smew first reported 27 September (Martin Shepherd). *Leyton (Ive Farm Lane Sports Ground): Whinchat still early am (Stuart Fisher) Can you supply a grid ref for this site if poss pls? b_e This is at TQ 373867 and it's 'Ive' not 'Ivy'. DT Thx b_e *Lower Chingford: 2 Green Sandpiper, 10 Meadow Pipit (James Palmer). *Northfields W5 (Blondin Park LNR): Kestrel (V Williamson, R Woolley) *Notting Hill W10 (Portobello Rd): Marsh Harrier S at 1350 (David Lindo) *Oylers Farm: 47 Golden Plover, 2 Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, 2 Gadwall (Brian Dawton) *Richmond Park: 2 Skylark, Lesser Redpoll over, 2 Siskin over, 30+ Meadow Pipit, 2 Stonechat, 2 Reed Bunting (Pond Slade) (Oscar Dewhurst); also Wheatear Riding Ring (Hugh Bradshaw). *St John's Wood Church Gdns LNR: Jay (Matt Reed). *Sewardstone E4: Curlew S along King George V Reservoir north basin east side at 1050, Brambling season-1st, 3 Lesser Redpoll, 15 Mistle Thrush, 6 Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Stock Dove, 2 Little Egret (Martin Shepherd). Where in Sewardstone was the B'bling pls - or do you mean the Marsh? b_e Further south of the marsh - at the stile, with a few other finches, opposite the footpath up to Sewardstone Rd (a few hundred yards SSE of the KGV Reservoir causeway). MS Thx b_e *Sewardstone Marsh: 2 Swallow S, Common Snipe (James Palmer). *Staines Reservoir: Black-necked Grebe, Greenshank, Yellow Wagtail (Jim Sweetland) *Stanwell Moor: Little Owl, Hobby (over village), Cetti's Warbler, Blackcap, 4+ Chiffchaff, Kestrel (I. Darbyshire) *Swanscombe Marsh: 1st-winter Mediterranean Gull upriver at 10.30, also 2 Stonechat, 4 Cetti's Warbler, Rock Pipit, 23 Lapwing, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 6 Skylark, 33 Meadow Pipit; Grey Seal (Andrew Self) *Wanstead Flats: Spotted Flycatcher (latest bird for site), Wheatear, 6+ Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 7 Song Thrush, 10+ Meadow Pipit, Yellow Wagtail, 6 Pied Wagtail, Swallow (Wanstead Birding) *Woolwich Ferry: Little Gull, Common Tern and Kingfisher 4.30pm (Richard Bonser); ad Mediterranean Gull halfway to Thames Barrier on north side at 11:40am (V.Halley-Frame). 'Friday 4th October 2013' *Alexandra Park: 8 Swallow over The Grove c10.00am (James Palmer). *Blackheath: 7W House Martin, singing Chiffchaff (James Lowen) *Brent Reservoir: Jack Snipe, 7 Common Snipe, Little Egret 6:00-7:00pm from Heron Hide (Steve Torpey) *East India Dock Basin: Meadow Pipit S, Sparrowhawk, 70 Teal, Chiffchaff singing, 35+ Cormorant incl Estonian-ringed bird still on pier (John Archer). *Gallions Reach: Guillemot flew upriver at 8:54am, Little Tern, 2 Little Gull, Arctic Tern all on Thames between Gallions & Woolwich Ferry early pm (Gary A James per JA). *London Wetland Centre: 79 Wigeon, 2 Pintail, 18 Snipe, 2 Water Rail, Kingfisher, Meadow Pipit S, 5 alba Wagtail S/SE, 500 House Martin lingering then S, 18 Swallow S, 5 Chiffchaff, Kestrel, 2 Buzzard 1juv S 11.05hrs & 1 W 11.55 (Rupert Kaye) *Osterley Park: Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Barn Owl (Rob Mills) *Romford: Little Egret feeding in River Rom seen from Exchange St at 4:10pm (G J Francis) *Richmond Park: 41 Wigeon, 17 Gadwall, 4 Shoveler, f Red-crested Pochard, Buzzard mobbed by 2 Crows, 2 Hobby (juv mobbed by Black-headed Gull over Lower Pen Pond as it hunted), Grey Wagtail, 3 Meadow Pipit, c20 House Martin, 5 Swallow, 3 Chiffchaff (1singing) (Neil Anderson/Kathryn Bull) *Three Mills E3: 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Pied Wagtail, Chaffinch m, 2 Grey Heron, 2 Egyptian Goose tow path to Bow Locks (Neil Preston). *Wanstead Flats: 35+ House Martin SE, 7 Swallow, 6 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, Common Whitethroat, 5 Grey Wagtail, 10+ Pied Wagtail, 10+ Meadow Pipit, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, m eclipse Teal, 6 Gadwall, 10 Shoveler, f Pochard, 20 Common Gull, 30+ Lesser Black-backed Gull, 20+ Herring Gull (Nick Croft/Tony Brown) 'Thursday 3rd October 2013' *Alexandra Park: Siskin heard 7am, also Chiffchaff Race track (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: Jack Snipe roosting opp Main Hide 09.45-10.30 prob disturbed by reed-cutter boat noise, 9 Snipe, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, Lapwing, 3 Chiffchaff (John Gravatt, Andrew Verrall). *East India Dock Basin: 50 Teal, Linnet S, 2 Jay, Grey Wagtail (John Archer). *Finsbury Park: 2 Red-crested Pochard, Mandarin (James Palmer). *Gallions Reach: Little Tern, juv Arctic Tern, ad Little Gull, ad Mediterranean Gull (Paul Davis) *Highgate (Waterlow Park): f Wigeon arrived with Mallard & departed shortly after alone 07.40 (Paul Angus) *Lambeth Bridge: Guillemot (Hugh Nicholson) posted 15:54 *Lavender Gardens EN2 (nr Gordon Hill Stn): Yellow-browed Warbler calling & feeding in lime tree 08:36hrs (Robert Callf). *London Wetland Centre: Jack Snipe '(on the scrape), 19 Snipe, 4 House Martin, 4 Linnet, 6 Meadow Pipit, 82 Wigeon (Adam Salmon). *Mile End: Meadow Pipit S 0840 (Bob Watts). *Osterley Park: Barn Owl 18:45-19:05 - came & went 4x with prey (Rob Mills) ''Hi Rob - is the Owl favouring a particular area? Thanks Reed *Paddington Green: '''Firecrest moving through Honey Locust & birches along Hall Place with tit flock 11:50, also Peregrine Falcon took pigeon 20ft above Church Street market stalls (Twitter). *Queen Mary Res: Yellow-browed Warbler - ringed am (BirdGuides, RBA) *Rainham Marshes: Red-throated Pipit high N calling over Visitor Centre 11.27 (H Vaughan). *Staines Moor: Yellow Wagtail, Stonechat (Jim Sweetland). *Stanwell Moor: Cetti's Warbler, 5 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, Little Owl (Jim Sweetland). *Tarn Park SE9: 10 Swallows SW 1630 (Peter Charles) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood - 2 Sandwich Tern '(KJMcmanus). *Wanstead Flats: 8 Swallow E, 20+ Meadow Pipit, 10+ Pied Wagtail, 2 Grey Wagtail, 13 calling Chiffchaff, Skylark, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 7 Shoveler, 4 Gadwall, 2 Linnet, 20+ Goldfinch, 10+ Common Gull (Nick Croft/Richard Rae/Tim Harris). *Wimbledon Park Lake: 8 Siskin through 0830 (Martin Daniel) 'Wednesday 2nd October 2013 *Beddington: ad Caspian Gull, 2 Pintail, 10 Wigeon, 150+ House Martin, 30+ Swallow, Ruff, 2 Green Sandpiper, 8 Snipe (BFBG) pics *Brent Reservoir: East marsh - Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 8 Common Snipe, 2 Lapwing, Wigeon (Steve Blake) *East India Dock Basin: Kingfisher, Sparrowhawk, Canada x Greylag Goose hybrid, 4 Teal, Cormorant (Estonian-ringed bird still on pier in River Thames) (John Archer). *Heathrow Airport: 30+ Linnet (Rob Mills) *Hyde Park: Wryneck Rose Gdn (Sandy Sorkin per RH) pic *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: 12 migrant Song Thrush, Siskin N, 18 Mistle Thrush (7 went SE), 2 Swallow SW, Meadow Pipit over, c4 alba Wagtails over, 3 Grey Wagtails, 32 Pochard, 2 Teal, 40+ Tufted Duck, 2 drake Gadwall, 1 Chiffchaff only (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: Jack Snipe, male Pintail, Shelduck, Nuthatch, 22 Snipe, Reed Warbler, 3 Blackcap, 10 Chiffchaff, 150 House Martin S, 20 Swallow S (J.Wilczur). *Osterley Park: Barn Owl 18:40-19:00 - came & went 5x with prey (Rob Mills) *Regent's Park: m Firecrest with tit flock nr NE gate of QM Gdns area 17 (Regent's Pk Birds blog) Worth checking evergreens nr this gate for winterer(s) Oct-Feb but more in hope than expect'n b_e *Swanley Park: Grey Heron, 2 Cormorant, 65 Canada Geese, Greylag, 1 Greyl'g x Canada hybrid, Mandarin, Wigeon, 57 Mallard, 20+ House Martin, Green Woodpecker, 27 Magpies (Andy Meaton) *Three Mills E3: 2 Song Thrush, Kingfisher, Grey Heron, 2 Grey Wagtail, Dunnock, Pied Wagtail, 2 Egyptian Goose tow path (Neil Preston) *Victoria Park: Common Redstart, 40+ Goldfinch, 20+ Pochard (JW Davies) *Wanstead Flats: 21 Swallow E, House Martin, 15 calling Chiffchaff, 15+ Meadow Pipit, 10+ Pied Wagtail, 6 Mistle Thrush, 20+ Goldfinch, Linnet, 10 Shoveler, 3 Teal, 2 Pochard, 10+ Gadwall, 13 Common Gull, 15+ Herring Gull, 7 Skylark (Alex), Lapwing E (Bob Vaughan/Nick Croft). 'Tuesday 1st October 2013' *Battersea Park: 2 Peregrines pr on & round the Gasometer, 6 Gadwall 3pr, 2 Little Grebe & fledged chick, no Egyptian Geese - my theory why this species doesn't seem to have taken to this site could be because of distance from edge of lake to cover, as they like to stand on the edge of water and have good vision of predators approaching - dogs can get very close to them without being seen so they don't like it (Michael Mac). *Battersea Power Station: 101 Starlings wheeling (Michael Mac). *Beddington: 2 Jack Snipe (BFBG) *Iver Heath: 2 Raven '''(C Lamsdell) *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: Little Grebe in Eagle Pond early am, Reed Bunting over, 2 Meadow Pipit over, 2 Swallow NE, 3 Grey Wagtail, 2 Song Thrush, 4 Shoveler (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: 9 '''Spoonbill E 12.50hrs (BirdGuides) (photo here), 116 Shoveler, 74 Wigeon, 4 Cetti's Warbler (WWT website) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: Little Grebe otherwise very quiet (Rich Petley); female Goldeneye pm (johngordon) *Oxleas Woods, Eltham SE9: 2 Hobby chattering excitedly 17.45hrs (John Reid) *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: Chiffchaff, Jay, Mistle Thrush, 4 Pied Wagtails (Alan Hobson). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: Kestrel, 4 Chiffchaff, Blackcap - warbler exodus overnight after small influx y'day (birdman_euston) *Sewardstone E4: 3 Siskin, 4 Chiffchaff, Little Egret, Blackcap, Meadow Pipit (Martin Shepherd). *Staines Reservoirs: 3 Black-necked Grebe, Greenshank, Common Sandpiper, 2 Yellow Wagtail (Bob Warden); Rock Pipit on SW corner of north basin between 3pm-4pm at least (Neil Randon) *Swanley Park: Grey Heron, Greylag, 63 Canada Goose, Granada (Greyl'g x Canada hybrid), Wigeon (site 1st), Cormorant (Andy Meaton) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 9 House Martin, 7 Swallow, 2 Meadow Pipit, 2 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff (1 singing), Bullfinch, 6 Teal (John Colmans) *Valentines Park Redbridge: 200+ Woodpigeons incl c50 juv, 5 Grey Wagtail (Barbara Miller) *Victoria Tower Gardens, Westminster: Grey Wagtail over W; also a bat flew onto a plane tree and stayed there clearly visible half way up the trunk at 08:30 still there at 09:00 (Frank Nugent). *Wanstead Flats: Yellow Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 10+ Pied Wagtail, 20+ Meadow Pipit, 3 Skylark, Reed Bunting, 10+ Song Thrush, 6 Mistle Thrush, 10+ Chiffchaff, 5 Blackcap, 3 Swallow, 2 House Martin, 2 Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk, 3 Common Gull, 10 Little Grebe, 10+ Shoveler, Common Pochard, 8 Gadwall (Bob Vaughan/Nick Croft) *Wimbledon Park Lake: the Polish-ringed Black-headed Gull (TTH8 White Ring) first seen on 25 August 2013 was back this evening at 17.30. Not seen in the interim, but could have been around as a band on the further gulls would not be easily visible with bins. According to the Ornithological Station Museum and Institute PAS, Nadwiślańska 108, 80-680 Gdańsk, the bird was ringed on 11 May 2013 while nesting 1249 kilometers away at Bydgoszcz-Myslecinek, Kujawsko-Pomorskie. I have the details if anyone wants them (Martin Daniel) *Wraysbury GP: Lesser Whitethroat and Willow Warbler (C Lamsdell) 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}﻿﻿ Preferences§1234567890-=Backspace Tabqwertyuiop[] Return capslockasdfghjkl;'\ shift`zxcvbnm,./shift English Deutsch Español Français Italiano Português Русский alt alt Preferences